Goodbye, My Love Hello, My Enemy
by ScarletSutcliff
Summary: *SEQUEL TO LOVE SICK, WILL BE A MULTI-CHAP* Fluttershy and Discord have been together for a few months when the chimaera is called to defeat Tirek, but will Tirek's deceptive qualities get the better of him? Will Fluttershy be able to save him?
1. GoodBye, My Love

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a sequel to my one-shot "Love Sick" but reading "Love Sick" is not required to read this.**

* * *

"I'm terribly sorry that I can't spend our 105 day anniversary with you Fluttershy," the chaotic chimera moped, holding her fore hooves in his paw and talon. Discord and Fluttershy had been seeing each other more and more since that faithful night almost four months ago. They were inseparable. Discord wished that he could tell all of his friends… Discord wished that he could make some friends and then tell them that he had the greatest love in all of Equestria. Too bad Fluttershy wanted to keep their relationship discrete, but everyone knew. They all saw the compassion in Fluttershy's eyes when she was around him. They all saw how Discord had to restrain himself from touching her when they were in public. Fluttershy giggled.

"We don't need to celebrate everyday together, Discord," She assured, nuzzling his chest.

"Oh but we do! You see the number 105 is the product of three consecutive prime numbers and is also a double factorial of seven!" Discord pulled away and conjured up at chalk board, showing the daffodil pony the mathematical relevance of the number 105. Fluttershy only sat on her haunches observing his many quirks. "Therefore we have to celebrate! If only capturing Tirek wasn't so urgent. If only I could put it off until our 106 day anniversary. 106 has no mathematical uniqueness," He pauses and scratches his bread with a talon, "Or does it?" Fluttershy giggled again.

"Well after you come back we can have all the tea and cucumber sandwiches you want," Fluttershy hummed. Discord sighed at the image.

"I can't want," He leaned down and kissed her nose.

"Now go stop Tirek," Fluttershy says supportively. With one last kiss, Discord disappears.

"I don't get why you're _still _trying to hide this from us," a familiar voice says, "It's not like we don't know." Fluttershy goes rigid as Rainbow Dash hops down from the nearest cloud. "Well except maybe Pinkie. Her Pinkie Sense only works when stuff is falling, not when one of her best friends is madly in love."

"Oh, hello Rainbow," Fluttershy answered in mock-innocence, "H-how are you today?" Dash rolls her eyes.

"Well when you're ready to cut the facade, we're not going to judge you. Now come on, Twilight's bummed out about not being able to help in this whole Tirek nonsense and everyone's favorite flier is going to go cheer her up!" Rainbow concluded, flying off towards the library. Fluttershy blushes and smiles, following the cyan pony.


	2. Hello, My Enemy

Tirek groaned, feeling all of the magical energy he had just stolen coarse through his body. His victim fell to the ground. He was barely conscious and his blue eyes were pale and glazed over, but he wasn't enough. After what seemed like his first magic meal in forever, Tirek was left with a strong power lust that could only by quenched by more and more Equestrian energy. The centaur fanatically searched his surroundings for somepony else to drain. His eyes came to rest on a light brown unicorn levitating a cardboard box. He silently moved towards his prey, licking his lips with anticipation. When he was in within reach, the pony's head contorted into a somewhat recognizable figure.

"Tirek, I presume," This pony-chimera hybrid inquired. Tirek squinted his eyes as if trying to see something far away.

"Discord?" He asks, "You're… free?" He transformed into an exotic avian, wings outstretched.

"As a bird," He cooed... literally.

"I commend you on your escape," Tirek bowed dramatically. Discord transformed into his most common form, but unlike his casually lopsided smile, there is a glare of pure determination.

"I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual," He states firmly. Discord snaps his fingers and a pair of shackles appears on Tirek's wrists. The centaur's attempts to break free, only ended in utter failure. He shot a magical beam of stolen energy from between his developing horns at Discord who dodges in easily by splitting his own face in two.

"I should have known that you would want to have Equestria all to yourself," He growled at Discord who is was now dressed up as a cop, spinning baton and smiling.

"Oh, I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing it for my friends," He leans in and whispers to the other villain, "Just between the two of us, it's mainly for Fluttershy." Discord giggled like a school filly.

"Fluttershy?" Tirek asked, raising his hands defensively, "You're not saying you're friends with… _ponies?"_

"Surprise!" Discord giggled, popping out of a cake of his own chaotic creation. Tirek scowled, struggling to think up a plan to win back Discord.

"I _am_ surprised that someone with your intellect could not see this _friendship _is but a new form of imprisonment," He inquired, rattling his chains for emphasis, "Clearly you've had to abandon your true nature to stay in there good graces." Tirek shot Discord, who is playing a harp and wearing a matching halo, a disapproving look. Discord threw the harp to the side.

"I've done nothing of the sort!" He scoffed, shooing the remaining halo away.

"Oh please, I've seen this before," Tirek clenched his fists shut, "but he was always weak-minded. You are Discord, you are legend. You cannot fall into the same trap that claimed my brother. Help me to grow strong and be rewarded with something far greater than _friendship_," his eyes flashed a bright yellow, _"Freedom. _Once I have striped these ponies of their magic, nothing would give me greater pleasure than to see their world turned upside down," the centaur bowed at the chimeras feet, "Who better to do so than the master of chaos, himself? Join me Discord and reclaim your greatness! Unless, of course, pony-errand-boy is the role you've always wanted to play in this world." Discord's lips curled at the corners.

"Nice try, but I can see past your tricks," Discord turned away from Tirek, a knowing smile painted on his maw, "Once you've seen friendship like I have, you can see that it isn't a prison. It _is_ freedom. Sure, you may have to compromise, but compromise is all worth it when you realize that you can be _trusted_, you can be _cared about_, and," Discord pulled out a locket that Fluttershy had given him for his birthday, he clicked it open to see a picture he had secretly taken of a sick Fluttershy, asleep on his chest. That was the day that they both confessed their love for each other. It was, perhaps, the best day of his life, "you can be _loved_." Tirek looked furious. He grabbed Discords chin and pulled it down so that they were eye level.

"You will help me, Discord. Whether you want to or not," Tirek opened his mouth wide and inhaled, Discord felt himself weakening as he tried to pull away. His eyes flushed of color and he fell limp to the ground. The last thing he heard was Tireks raspy laugh.


	3. Goodbye, my Memories

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am SO sorry for not posting on this story (or any of my stories for the matter). You see, I started this new thing called being an idiot and wanting to participate in several different activities or projects and eventually having a mental break down and going into stress shock. It's super fun. No but really, I'm working on 9 different writing projects. Then I have marching band festivals every weekend (I'm not complaining, It is literally my life) and three pieces to memorize for speech and debate in a month. Oh yes and I have all district concert and jazz band in about a month so I am majorly stressing. Okay now that that rant is over, here is the story. Please forgive me for my scarce attendance on . But if you would like to see me active a tiny bit more, go check out my WattPad. I'm just getting started posting originals and I could REALLY use some encouragement. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**...**

Discord awoke with a terrible pain in his head and an even worse sense of raw emptiness. He let out a groan.

"You are awake," a gravelly voice echoed off the walls.

"What happened to me, Tirek? What did you do?" Discord attempted to recall the events of yesterday, but came up fuzzy. Suddenly, one memory emerged, clear as crystal. A pain in his back as his jaw was awkwardly pulled down towards Tirek's. His magical energy being drained from him. His body slowly going limp, then collapsing suddenly. "My magic? Is it gone?" He tried to lift his talon hand, but let it fall back to the ground. He was much too tired to move.

"Of course not," Tirek stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "If I were too inhale all of your magical energy at once, my body would probably combust. I'm not nearly strong enough to intake it all… yet. That's where you come in. You are going to win over those ponies trust and then let me destroy them. I know you will enjoy it. I did take you're_ contorted_ magic after all." Tirek scrunched up his nose when he said contorted.

"What do you mean _contorted_?" Discord asked. Tirek almost giggled.

"Tell me, Discord. Do you remember these," he conjured up a portal displaying several of Discord's memories. Ice skating in Sweet Apple Acres. Having tea with the girls. Group hugs. Discord's face blanked. He felt empty, like he should have known was Tirek was talking about.

But he didn't.

"I don't," Discord said almost sadly. He really felt like a large part of him was taken. He looked down at his paw. He willed it to change colors. Red… green… blue. He was defiantly still in control of his powers but something important was missing. Tirek chuckled, clutching Discord's shoulder.

"That was risky, my friend. I was unaware that I had stolen enough magical energy to sift through the magic and into memories."

"You stole from my mind?"

"I hardly think you needed memories such as this," the orb hung lowly in the air again displaying a fuzzy image of a yellow pony being held by Discord himself. She looked sick. He could see himself mouth out the words 'I love you' before sharing what felt like a first kiss. The pony hybrid felt a pang in his chest. It faded as soon as it began. "Well, my boy. Let's get going. We have much work to do." Discord followed the centaur.

"Where are we going?" he asked innocently.

"Why, to antagonize the ponies, of course." A devilish smile crept onto Discord's face.

"Sounds magnificent."


End file.
